User blog:Phyrrus362/I HAVE RETURNED!!!!
After , I have returned! I have been very busy between track, robotics, and school and I haven't really had any time to be on here lately, but I am here now! I have been MOCing all day and I can finally show you my new MOCs! Comeplete Demon Asgard Yes, yet another form for Asgard. This time, he has progressed into a demon even more. This may be the final stage, it may not be. Even I don't know for sure. Anyways, he has actually turned into the demon that attacked him when he was a Matoran. Comeplete Demon Asgard (1).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (2).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (3).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (4).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (5).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (6).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (7).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (8).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (9).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (10).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (11).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (12).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (13).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (14).jpg Comeplete Demon Asgard (15).jpg Elemental God of Fire Before you say ANYTHING, even though this is technically "God MOCing" (hence the G-O-D in the name :P), I won't be exploiting every situation I can to bring him up so it's okay. Also, it's not like he's all-powerful. He is stronger than Element Lords, but it's not like they're stronger than everyone else either. I won't name any as to not offend anyone, but he probably would be stronger than other MOCs. Again, he's not undefeatable, and it wouldn't take a bunch of other MOCs to take him down, but he is pretty powerful. Oh yeah, credit for the body design goes to ODST Grievous, credit for the leg design goes to Jareroden97. EGF (1).jpg EGF (2).jpg EGF (3).jpg EGF (4).jpg EGF (5).jpg EGF (6).jpg EGF (7).jpg EGF (8).jpg EGF (9).jpg EGF (10).jpg EGF (11).jpg EGF (12).jpg EGF (13).jpg Help me name these! Rahi-beast & Matoran Random Rahi (1).jpg Random Rahi (2).jpg SANY0018.jpg SANY0019.jpg Random Rahi 3.jpg SANY0020.jpg SANY0022.jpg Angel of Death (Aiviera) I forgot who to give credit for her weapons/wings, so if you know who, then that's who I give credit to XD. Credit for the name goes to J97. SANY0024.jpg SANY0025.jpg SANY0026.jpg SANY0027.jpg SANY0037.jpg SANY0028.jpg SANY0029.jpg SANY0030.jpg SANY0031.jpg SANY0032.jpg SANY0033.jpg SANY0034.jpg SANY0035.jpg SANY0036.jpg Other Pictures Favorite Girl MOCs.jpg|My three favorite girl MOCs Favorite Guy MOCs.jpg|My three favorite guy MOCs Fav Guys & Girls.jpg|Notice anything similar? XD Other Stuff First thing's first, Jman98, I still need at least on of those cutscenes. As many people may have noticed, I have been working with sprites a lot, what with my game, my comics, and just random things. Well, I have begun animating sprite fights. WARNING: What you see next will contain little to no BIONICLE related info! ''' Fight 1, Fight 2, Fight 3 '''NOTE: Please let me know if you have tried almost everything and it won't work. don't say it doesn't work just because you didn't see it and you were too lazy to try and see it! Well, if you saw them, what did you think? I have many sprites of many of the MOCs on here and I can probably make a fight for whoever asks. Now, please, once you put in your request, DO NOT EXPECT IT SOON! Things like this take time and i usually only have that on the weekends if I have it at all! The last fight took over two days for me to finish! One more thing, these are the current confirmed characters for my computer game: Jman98: Shadowplayer (Default playable) Jareroden97: Jareroden and Galika (Default playable) Benjarmin (Boss) ODST Grievous: Zaeron Varkanax39: Shardak (playable) Skorpix (Boss) Vagra Nui Tales: Zwardmorder Shadowmaster: Shadowmaster (Boss) Scorpion665: Kouhiimaru (Default playable) and Iruka (Boss) ZarkaRaiden: Toa Keos (Playable) Kolrahk (Boss) RandoMaster07: Rando (Playable) BionicleKid: Niha (Playable) Starkiller510: Ra and Dakuwaqa (Playable) Kayos94: Kayos (possibly) and Noctos (playable) Zorzahx (Boss) Baterra1202: Element Lord of Technology (Default playable) and Sarkanian (Boss) ThatDevilGuy: Nalek (Playable) Chicken Bond: Mersery (Default playable) Skorr (Playable) Millenium (Boss) Echo1: Anubyss (dragon rage form) (Boss) If I missed anyone, or anyone still wants to be included then please say so. Just a reminder, default playable means they start out with their own level, and playable means they start after a boss fight (in other words, unlockable). Well, that's all for now. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 07:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts